Un cadeau de noël imprévu
by lilomanga
Summary: C'est noël dans le monde sorcier, les Potter et les Malfoy se réunissent et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise!


Coucou, , j'ai écrit cette fic pour les vacances de noël parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié et que ça me manquait. J'écris une fic d'une dizaine de chapitre en ce moment que je ne publierai que lorsqu'elle sera entièrement écrite (bientôt j'espère). Donc cette fic est un petit interlude, une petit pause que je me suis accordé pour respirer d'un nouvel air et publier ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'espère qu'à défaut de vous transporter elle vous fera plaisir.

Soyez indulgent si vous voyez des fautes j'ai fait trois relectures mais sans bêta c'est très compliqué parce qu'on connaît nos phrases et c'est très facile de ne pas se rendre compte de l'oublie d'un mot ou même d'un mauvais accord parce que notre cerveau comble les trous puisqu'il sait quelle est la phrase voulue. Mais si vous en trouvez, vous pouvez me les signaler et je corrigerai!

 **Pairing:** HPDM ET ASP/ SM ( Albius?)

 **Auteure: **Lilomanga

Bonne lecture!

 **OS/Cadeau de noël imprévu et histoire de gui**

Les rues étaient noires de monde et Harry détestait ça Il aimait l'odeur de pain d'épice qui flottait dans l'air, le chant des chorales de noël à tous les coins de rue, les décorations lumineuses et colorées qui foisonnaient dans les rues, mais la foule, ça il ne s'y était jamais habitué et ne le ferait sûrement jamais.

Il se dépêchait de finaliser ses achats de noël qu'il aurait normalement dû acheter deux semaines auparavant mais comme un coup du sort le balai et le portable magique que Albus et Lily voulaient étaient en rupture de stock. Caché sous la capuche de sa robe de sorcier dans l'espoir de ne pas être reconnu Harry entra dans la boutique de quidditch qui elle aussi étaient rempli en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il avait une précommande parce qu'il en aurait eu pour deux heures de queue. Il se dirigeait rapidement vers le comptoir des articles déjà payés quand il se figea en tombant nez à nez avec un regard gris argenté comme il n'en connaissait qu'un seul.

-Draco…

-Harry, salut.

-…Salut, répondit le brun complètement déstabilisé. T'es venu acheter un balai pour Scorpius ?

-Oui et toi pour Albus je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien.

-…

-Je devrais y aller. Au revoir Harry, conclut l'ancien Serpentard en prenant la direction de la porte.

-Draco, attends ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant le bras du blond. Tu ne veux pas prendre un verre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute façon on se verra chez toi pour noël.

Le blond disparut du champ de vision de Harry qui baissa la tête en soupirant. Il détestait ça. Il l'avait voulu si fort, depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Mais depuis ce fameux jour le blond de qui il s'était finalement rapproché l'évitait comme la peste. Et il détestait cette situation plus que tout. Il était persuadé que la seule raison pour laquelle le blond n'avait pas annulé sa venue chez les Potter était la peine que cela infligerait à leur fils.

Et si les familles Potter et Malfoy savaient une chose c'etait que séparer Scorpius et Albus n'était pas une bonne idée. Tous se souvenaient de la crise monstrueuse qu'avait piqué le pourtant si calme Scorpius quand sans le prévenir à l'avance sa mère avait décidé de le prendre pour les vacances de pâques de leur 5ème année mettant en péril la semaine qu'il devait passer chez les Potter. Astoria qui était venu de New York exprès était repartie les bras ballant sous le regard de son ex-mari qui l'avait pourtant prévenu.

Magnanime et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Scorpius s'éloigne de sa mère malgré, il lui avait donné le week-end de la semaine qui lui était normalement destiné, même si c'était elle qui avait dit ne pas pouvoir prendre Scorpius puis qui finalement avait décidé de le prendre alors qu'ils avaient déjà tout réorganisé.

Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir et récupéra rapidement, le balai pour son fils puis alla acheter le portable de sa fille avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il était frigorifié et n'aspirait qu'à une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle, et il avait besoin de calme et de repos avant sa garde de nuit.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Harry emballa de suite les cadeaux et les plaça en haut du placard à balai avec celui de James qu'il avait déjà acheté. Il prit ensuite une longue douche bien chaude et s'affala dans son canapé sans aucune classe, son chocolat chaud dans la main. Il profita du feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement en diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Une vague de solitude s'infiltra en lui comme souvent ces temps-ci et encore une fois un beau blond aux yeux gris envahit son esprit.

La maison était tellement silencieuse et vide sans les enfants, ils avaient hâte qu'ils rentrent enfin. Le vide de la maison qui était d'habitude comblé par la présence de Draco presque tous les jours lui semblait plus pesant que d'habitude. Plus que deux jours et il pourrait enfin serrer ses enfants dans ses bras, même James avait accepté de sortir de son campus pour passer les fêtes avec eux. Depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, il travaillait d'arrache-pied à l'Université et Harry ne le voyait pas assez souvent à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire lui aussi avait travaillé sans relâche quand il faisait ses études de médicomagie et ne sortait quasiment jamais. Mais ça en valait tellement la peine…

Après Poudlard et contre toute les attentes, le survivant avait décidé de faire des études de médicomagie et de se spécialiser pour devenir pédimage. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il était pédimage quand Draco Malfoy, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de Poudlard, débarqua en panique pendant le service de nuit du brun portant dans ses bras son fils unique qui était brûlant de fièvre et au bord de l'inconscience. Harry l'avait directement pris en charge et pu rassurer le blond quant à l'état de son fils qui avait juste la dragoncelle. Après avoir passé la nuit avec Scorpius, Harry avait ramené un café à Draco qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et lui avait proposé d'utiliser la salle de bain privée de son bureau pour se laver sans avoir à rentrer chez lui. Le blond l'avait regardé avec une gratitude qui déstabilisa complètement Harry.

A l'époque en voyant que l'héritier Malfoy était né dans la gazette, Harry y avait à peine prêté attention, trop occupé qu'il était à prendre soin de Ginny qui allait bientôt accoucher d'Albus. Mais il se rappelait s'être fugacement demandé si le blond serait comme son père ou s'il serait affectueux avec son fils tout en espérant que la seconde option soit la bonne. En regardant l'ancien Serpentard caresser les cheveux de son fils avec tendresse tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, il n'eut plus aucun doute, Draco Malfoy aimait son fils comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes hommes se revoyaient régulièrement autour d'un café pour discuter de leurs enfants d'abord, de leur travail, de leur divorce ensuite, de leur petit monde en général jusqu'à devenir ami. Evidemment quand leurs fils respectifs entrèrent à Poudlard et devinrent en quelques jours meilleurs amis du monde, les deux hommes prirent cela comme un signe du destin, comme une sorte de clin d'œil à leur amitié manquée.

Très vite, les deux parents commencèrent à être convoqués pour les 400 coups de leur gamin, répartis à Serpentard tous les deux, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et après avoir grondé leur fils pour la forme, cela les faisait bien marrer par derrière quand ils se retrouvaient devant un verre aux Trois Balais. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à passer des vacances l'un chez l'autre après leur divorce, lors de la deuxième année des garçons, comme une sorte de soutien ce qui arrangeait bien leur fils ravis de cette situation.

Enfin…Ça, c'était jusqu'au événements du mois dernier. Depuis le blond semblait l'évitait comme la peste et le brun dépité ne pouvait rien y faire. Il attendait donc les vacances avec impatience, et cette fois il comptait bien confronter le blond, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter dans sa propre maison, surtout devant leur fils.

En entendant la sonnerie de son réveil qui annonçait le moment de partir à l'hôpital, Harry soupira lourdement avant de ré enfiler son manteau et de quitter sa demeure, il faisait le service de nuit ce soir.

* * *

L'hôpital était décoré pour les fêtes, particulièrement l'étage des enfants. Cette année c'était Harry qui s'en était chargé et il était plutôt fier de lui; Il avait trouvé un sort qui donnait l'impression que de la neige tombait du plafond ce qui fascinait complètement les gosses qui sortait tous dans le couloir observer le phénomène au point qu'ils avaient aménagé un espace de poufs et coussins en tout genre qui eux aussi avaient ravi les enfants qui se réunissaient en petit comité et s'allongeait pour observe ce faux ciel à défaut du vrai.

Le brun passa rapidement vérifier l'état de ses patients les plus instables et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'état de la petite Zola qui avait eu de violentes poussées de fièvre que même les potions n'avaient pas réussi à éradiquer s'était enfin stabiliser. Son corps ne supportait pas sa puissance magique trop précoce et les poussées de fièvre répétées que son corps subissait mettaient sa vie et son noyau magique en danger ce qui paniquait autant ses parents que les pédimages qui s'occupaient d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne le dossier en charge.

Harry avait compris en deux minutes ce qui se passait et l'avait placée dans une couveuse spéciale qui aspirait une partie de la magie de Zola dont la fièvre était tombée en moins d'une demi-heure sous le regard soulagé de ses parents. C'était son dernier jour aujourd'hui et elle devrait simplement repasser une fois par semaine le premier mois pour contrôler son flux magique, puis une fois par mois jusqu'à ces 8 ans âge où la magie instinctive était normalement stabilisée.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée du service quand du bruit se fit entendre à ce niveau, son cœur eu un raté en voyant Albus inconscient arrivé sur un brancard accompagné d'un médicomage, Scorpius près de lui tenant la main. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ce gosse avait encore inventé…

-Scorpius ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vous êtes blessés ?

-Non, on…se baladait dans...enfin dehors.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dehors dans la forêt interdite ?

-Euh…

-Très bien… Médicomage Preston, je vais prendre la suite, merci, indiqua Harry à son collègue en emmenant le brancard de son fils dans une chambre pour lui lancer les premiers sorts de diagnostiques.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand le second sort qu'il lui lança eut un résultat positif.

-Donc vous avez été dans la forêt interdite, je suppose pour cueillir des ingrédients de potion, et évidemment comme Albus est tête en l'air, il a dû respirer du pollen de Myrador alors que monsieur y est allergique, soupira Harry avec humeur.

-Alors, il n'a rien ? demanda Scorpius soulagé.

-Non, il a rien, répondit Harry en injectant une potion d'assainissement du sang à Albus. Il va se réveiller dans une dizaine de minute, Il faut laisser à la potion le temps d'agir.

Le blond soupira de soulagement en resserrant sa main autour de celle d'Albus ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

-Scorpius ?

-Oui, monsieur Potter ? demanda Scorpius qui ne quitta pas Albus des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu es…amoureux d'Albus ?

Le corps du jeune homme entier ce crispa et son regard se figea, tandis qu'Harry se rapprocha lentement du lit d'Albus pour se mettre face au jeune homme blond qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

-Ça veut dire « oui » ? demanda Harry.

-…

-Scorpius, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ou tenter de vous séparer, tu sais. Tu as bien le droit d'aimer qui tu veux même ton meilleur ami…

-Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Enfin si, mais il n'est pas seulement mon meilleur ami.

-Ah… Vous êtes un couple, compris rapidement Harry.

-…Oui, souffla une petite voix.

Harry et Scorpius firent volte-face vers Albus qui venait de parler en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis deux ans. On s'est mis ensemble aux vacances de noël de notre cinquième année. Je voulais te le dire papa mais…

-Albus…Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Et Scorpius, je te considère comme un fils tu crois que je vous aurais blâmé ?

Scorpius regarda Harry les larmes aux yeux avec une adoration sans borne et Albus déposa un baiser sur la main du blond.

-Draco est au courant ?

-…Non, aucun adulte à part Hermione, répondit Scorpius avec une petite voix.

-C'est pas comme si on pouvait cacher quelque chose à tante Hermione bien longtemps marmonna Albus.

-J'ai peur de le dire à mon père, avoua Scorpius les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ?

-NON ! Enfin je veux dire… non merci,je veux lui dire moi-même.

Harry eut un léger rire face à l'emportement de Scorpius et Albus semblait être prêt à faire de même.

-Très bien, je ne lui dirais pas. Mais vous devriez lui dire. Il ne va pas vous séparez, vous savez ? déclara avec un doux sourire.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis même sûr et puis vous m'avez de votre côté ! Bon cela étant dit…Pourrais-je savoir…ce que vous foutiez dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit !? demanda Harry le regard sévère.

Albus se ratatina sur place. Ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

-Sachez que tous les deux vous aurez des ennuis et que je vais prévenir ton père Scorpius. Vous auriez pu vous faire blesser et personne n'aurait jamais su où vous étiez. C'est dangereux et je ne veux plus jamais que vous y alliez sans autorisation, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Les deux garçons hochèrent rapidement la tête alors qu'Harry leur faisait les grands yeux, le survivant pouvait être terrifiant quand il était en colère et Albus ne voulait surtout pas se le mettre à dos alors que les vacances arrivaient et qu'Harry aurait tout le temps de faire passer l'envie à son fils de recommencer si l'envie l'en prenait.

-Bon, restez ici je vais passer un coup de fil par cheminette je reviens, déclara Harry avant de s'éloigner le visage toujours sévère.

* * *

Ils regardèrent le père d'Albus quitter la chambre avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et que Scorpius ne prenne la parole :

-Tu m'as fait peur Albus, déclara le blond en ramenant la main d'Albus à sa joue. J'ai cru que tu t'étais empoisonné !

Albus eut un doux sourire et dégagea sa main de celle de son petit ami pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse afin de le rassurer.

-Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû être plus attentif.

-Heureusement que ton père était là, j'ai vraiment paniqué quand je t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie et que je me suis rappelé que c'était la semaine de congé de Pomfresh.

-Mais tu vois je vais bien ! On va bien tous les deux ! Bon on va se faire passer un savon par nos parents mais bon…

Scorpius se leva pour s'asseoir près d'Albus et se pencha pour l'embrasser faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui en un baiser abominablement tendre. Le brun agrippa sa chevelure blonde et rapprocha le corps de son petit ami du sien pour approfondir leur baiser.

Les deux garçons oublièrent instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas eux, avant de sursauter en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge fortement. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui se tenait accouder à l'embrasure de la porte les bras croisés et un sourire un mi- moqueur mi- attendri aux lèvres.

-Je suppose que je devrais fusionner vos lits en un seul, déclara-t-il simplement tandis que Scorpius luttait inutilement pour ne pas rougir, le cou caché dans celui d'Albus alors que le brun approuva son père en hochant la tête, en effet ce serait plus pratique d'avoir un seul lit puisque Scorpius semblait n'avoir aucune intention de se détacher d'Albus.

-Papa !

-Bon, je vous ramène à la maison ce soir, j'ai demandé la permission au directeur de vous ramener puisqu'il ne reste que deux jours avant les vacances. Vos affaires vont arriver demain matin. Vous devrez juste attendre une heure le temps que je finisse mon service et on rentrera tous les trois.

-Oui, papa.

-Oui, Monsieur Potter, répondirent docilement les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry allait quitter la chambre quand il se retourna pour ajouter en souriant :

-Et par pitié lancer un sort d'intimité, vous êtes entourés d'enfant, par Merlin !

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Harry, Albus et Scorpius s'étaient rendus au domicile des Potter. Harry était lessivé tant par sa longue journée et son service de nuit que son stress d'avoir cru Albus blessé.

Maintenant qu'il savait les deux jeunes gens en couple, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser avant. Il regarda la main d'Albus caresser les cheveux de Scorpius qui dormait debout en l'incitant à aller au lit après avoir mangé. Il était vraiment aveugle parfois. Tout dans leur façon d'interagir, leur façon de se regarder, de se toucher montrait qu'ils étaient amoureux.

L'ancien Gryffondor se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer rapidement un petit plat pour ses garçons avec ce qui traînait dans le frigo et se décida rapidement pour des pâtes à la carbonara. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille faire des courses avant que Lily et James arrivent.

Albus força Scorpius à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon parce que si lui avait un peu dormi à l'hôpital, le blond en avait été incapable tant l'adrénaline avait été forte. Il avait gardé, les yeux rivés sur Albus jusqu' à ce que la potion agisse et même après il eût du mal à les décrocher de lui.

-C'est marrant, déclara Scorpius, j'ai l'impression que le canapé à l'odeur de mon père.

-Enfin, pas si bizarre nos pères passent beaucoup de temps ensemble quand-même, rétorqua Albus.

-C'est vrai, lui accorda Scorpius en baillant.

-Scorpius, tu devrais t'installer dans mon lit.

Le blond eût un sourire malicieux qui fit fondre le brun et leva les bras.

-Tu me portes ?

-Mon dieu, je sors avec un bébé…

-Ouais, même que tu couches avec.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel habitude qu'il avait pris de Draco et céda en portant son copain qui s'accrocha à lui en mode koala avec un sourire victorieux. Heureusement qu'il avait la chambre du rez-de-chaussée parce que sans être lourd, Scorpius pesait tout de même son poids.

Il se hâta d'emmener Scorpius dans leur chambre, enfin dans sa chambre dans laquelle Scorpius dormait accessoirement lors de ses nombreux séjours chez les Potter. Il le déposa dans le lit en face du sien qu'ils avaient installé des années de cela et rabattu la couverture sur lui en caressant ses doux cheveux dorés jusqu'à ce que sa respiration régulière lui indique qu'il s'était enfin endormi ce qui fut relativement rapide.

Quand Albus arriva dans le salon son père avait mis la table et était assis le regard perdu vers le feu de cheminée, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Il le rejoignit en silence et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Papa, ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Albus Severus, tu sais que je t'aime. Que je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

-Oui…

-Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu…

-Papa ! Il n'était pas juste question de toi, il était surtout question de Scorpius et de moi. J'ai voulu te le dire plusieurs fois mais… Il avait peur de la réaction des gens et de son père et comme vous êtes proches il voulait lui dire avant.

-Je sais qu'il est question de vous, tu sais que je ne suis pas contre votre relation et que j'adore Scorpius. Mais je pensais que contrairement à moi vous feriez confiance aux adultes qui vous ont élevé, que vous vous sentiriez en sécurité…Mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

Albus se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant son père qui avait la tête baissée et eut un pincement au cœur. Son père lui semblait si fragile, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux et assaillis par cette peur d'échouer dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'avoir construit une relation de confiance avec ses enfants, mais maintenant, il en doutait.

-Papa, j'ai confiance en toi. Et j'ai…ON a grandi en sécurité, c'est juste que…c'est compliqué d'avouer à son père qu'on est gay et que son meilleur ami avec qui on dort depuis qu'on à 11 ans est devenu son petit copain. Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur, tout au plus j'appréhendais un peu vos réactions. Je voulais juste réconforter Scorpius et quand je fais une promesse, tu sais que je ne la brise pas. On avait l'intention de vous le dire cette année puisque de toute façon on compte vivre ensemble après Poudlard.

Harry se leva à son tour et enlaça étroitement son fils, la chaire de sa chaire.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Lily et James arrivent demain très tôt.

-Bonne nuit, papa, dit simplement Albus en resserrant brièvement son étreinte.

-Ah mince j'oubliais, viens !

Harry se dirige vers la chambre d'Albus où Scorpius dormait et murmura un sort qui transforma les deux lits en un seul grand lit ce qui sembla ravir Albus au vu du sourire qu'il lui fit.

-Je suppose que vous dormez ensemble depuis un moment.

-C'est parfait, murmura Albus avant d'aller se coucher aux côtés de Scorpius toute notion de dîner complètement oubliée.

* * *

James était ravi de passer les vacances chez son père, cela faisait bien deux mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu son père et encore plus qu'il n'avait pas vu ses frères et sa sœur. Il avait réussi à prendre quelques jours d'avance dans ses révisions pour pouvoir profiter vraiment de sa famille.

James miniaturisa sa valise d'un coup de baguette et les glissa dans sa poche avant de prendre la tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait acheté pour son père la veille et de rentrer dans la cheminette de son salon pour se rendre au domicile familial.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, le calme régnait en maître dans la maison où seul le crépitement de la cheminée résidait. Il déposa la tarte dans la cuisine et posa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant d'aller voir si Albus était réveillé. Son père l'avait prévenu la veille que son petit frère était déjà à la maison avec Scorpius et il avait hâte de les voir. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère et constata avec étonnement que les deux lits de la pièce avaient été fusionné et que Albus et Scorpius dormaient, étroitement enlacés, dans ledit lit. Il resta figé sur le seuil de la porte un moment les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de refermer la porte sans aucun bruit et de retourner prestement dans le salon.

Albus et Scorpius dormait ensemble. Enlacés comme des amoureux, même des amants. Très bien. Il avait besoin d'un café, et de biscuits. James se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine pour attendre que son père son réveil, il se réveillait toujours avant tout le monde même quand ils faisaient des gardes de nuit et dormait toujours d'un sommeil léger. Il avait pris cette habitude chez les Dursley et la guerre n'avait rien arrangé; vigilance constante.

Quand son père arriva quinze minutes plus tard vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt gris et d'un short rouge avec des vifs d'or, ses cheveux complètement emmêlés, James ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de se former sur ses lèvres.

-James ! s'exclama son père en l'apercevant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, répondit James tout en se baissant un peu pour lui rendre son étreinte. Hm…Dit papa, Albus et Scorpius sont…

-Ah oui, ensemble, ils sont ensemble.

-Ensemble comme…

-Ensemble comme en couple depuis deux ans et amoureux depuis plus longtemps encore, répondit Harry qui rigola face au regard ébahi que lui lança James. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas vu venir lui non plus ce qui le fit bien rire.

Quand Albus et Scorpius débarquèrent dans la salon main dans la main, Harry était déjà parti chercher Lily, et le brun eu la bonne surprise de trouver son frère dans le salon avachi dans le canapé. James lui sauta dans les bras jusqu'à l'étouffer avant de faire pareil avec Scorpius.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes en couple et vous dites rien à personne !

-J'allais te le dire un jour ! affirma Albus.

-J'espère bien, deux ans ! tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire dans une de tes rares lettres. Bref, venez il faut qu'on aille chercher les décos de noël au grenier. Papa a dit qu'on irait acheter le sapin cette aprèm'.

-Cool !

* * *

-Scorpiuuus, pourquoi tu ne veux pas mettre de guirlande orange, grogna Albus à son petit ami qui lui avait confisqué sa guirlande.

-Albus, soupira le blond, on a dit qu'on faisait un thème rouge et argent cette année. Donc pas d'orange ! Et puis l'orange c'est moche ! La moitié de ta famille est rousse, ça suffira largement comme ça. N'as-tu donc aucun sens de l'esthétisme ? s'indigna faussement Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

-Que veux-tu, je suis le digne fils de mon père ! soupira le brun en attrapant une guirlande argentée.

-Hey, j'ai entendu ça ! s'exclama Harry en passant sa tête hors de la cloison ouverte qui séparait le salon et la cuisine où il préparait des apéritifs avec Lily.

Père et fils se bidonnèrent tandis que Scorpius alla cacher la guirlande loin de son petit ami pour éviter que ce débat ne reprenne. Non mais vraiment, une guirlande orange pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand il retourna dans la salon, Albus accrochait une guirlande argentée au sapin avec James ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il avait beau être chiant, il l'aimait son Albus et le voir rire était toujours un délice. Quand il vit Harry, lui faire signe depuis la cuisine, il le rejoignit et se retrouva il ne savait comment à faire des petits fours foie gras-chutney de figue avec le père et la fille.

-Scorpius, ton père arrive demain et il passe la semaine avec nous, faudrait peut-être que vous lui annonciez pour vous avant que l'un de nous fasse une gaffe.

-Je sais, je vais le faire, j'ai juste un peu peur, murmura Scorpius.

-Il ne faut pas, répondit Lily d'un air sérieux à la grande surprise des deux autres . Draco t'aime plus que sa propre vie et je pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse changer ça.

* * *

Il était indéniablement stressé. Il allait devoir faire comme si de rien était, il allait devoir agir comme d'habitude. Sauf que rien ne serait comme d'habitude il le savait et Harry aussi devait le savoir. Mais, merlin pourquoi, avait-il accepté de passer cette semaine chez le brun ? Bon d'accord, ÇA ne s'était pas encore produit, mais quand même.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée pour rejoindre le domicile des Potter en étouffant son appréhension par un masque impassible presque parfait.

Quand il arriva dans le salon Scorpius l'attendait déjà, assis sur le sofa avec Albus à se goinfrer de marrons glacés comme il les adorait.

-Papa ! s'exclama le blond en lui sautant sur ses pieds.

-Ça va, mon grand ?

-Oui, tu m'as manqué, répondit simplement Scorpius.

Avec un doux sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'eu cercle familiale il enlaça brièvement son fils avant d'en faire de même avec Albus.

-Harry, Lily et James ne sont pas là ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard un peu étonné de ne toujours pas avoir vu le reste de la famille Potter débarquer dans le salon pour l'accueillir.

-…Ils ont été sur le marché de noël, répondit simplement Scorpius après un temps.

-Sans vous ?

-Eh bien, on devait te dire quelque chose et Harry voulait qu'on le fasse juste entre nous, expliqua Scorpius alors qu'Albus se posta derrière lui comme pour lui donner du courage.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-D'abord, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver.

-Scorpius tu commences à me faire peur…

-Papa. Albus et moi on est… enfin on…

-Vous… ?

-On est un couple.

Le visage de Draco se figea un instant, la respiration coupée. Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Un couple d'amoureux ?

Draco regarda son fils qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissé sur le sol et son cœur se serra, il avait l'impression d'être face au Scorpius de huit ans quand il lui avouait avoir fait une bêtise. Il se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils sous l'œil alerte d'Albus, il savait très bien que Draco n'était pas violent et il n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais sait-on jamais.

-Scorpius, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père et un soulagement sans nom l'envahit face au doux sourire que son père lui faisait. Là seulement, il se permit de respirer enfin et de se détendre un minimum.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda Draco curieux.

-Depuis deux ans. Je voulais te le dire, je te jure mais…

-Scorpius, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, l'essentiel c'est que vous me l'ayez dit. Et toi, continua-t-il en regardant Albus, fils de cœur ou pas tu n'as pas intérêt à faire pleurer mon fils.

-Plutôt me couper un bras, affirma Albus en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami qui rougit légèrement.

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans le salon avec Lily et James, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler Draco parler avec Albus et Scorpius qui étaient épaule contre épaule assis sur le canapé en dévorant les petits fours qu'ils avaient garnis se matin.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ? s'exclama Harry ce qui les fit sursauter légèrement.

Draco se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et se dirigea vers Harry pour le saluer comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude alors que tout son être lui hurlait de rentrer chez lui. Il colla un sourire sur son visage et se pencha pour lui faire la bise tout en essayant de ne pas être étourdi par son parfum ni ébloui par son sourire.

-Salut Draco.

-Salut.

Ils furent sauvés tous les deux d'un silence gênant par Lily qui sauta dans les bras de Draco pour réclamer elle aussi son bisou du blond. Malgré ses quatorze ans, elle adorait toujours autant les câlins que ce soit ceux de Harry, Draco ou de ses frères, Scorpius inclus.

Le blond l'enlaça avec un plaisir non feint avant d'enlacer James qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins trois mois.

Draco considérait chaque enfant d'Harry comme les siens de la même façon que Harry considérait Scorpius comme son fils. Depuis que leur fils était à Poudlard, ils passaient chaque vacances une semaine chez Harry ou Draco. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre chez l'un et l'autre et connaissait par cœur les deux maisons.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient pu se voir de l'extérieur ils se seraient rendu compte qu'ils avaient l'air à leur façon une famille recomposée. Ils passaient chaque fête tous ensemble, quand les enfants rentraient à Poudlard, Ils faisaient des sorties, à la patinoire, au restaurant. Ils faisaient toujours ensemble les fournitures scolaires des enfants, et les regards de pures affections que s'adressaient Harry et Draco ne pouvaient que laisser penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et quelque part, ils l'étaient. Ensemble. Ils se voyaient tout le temps, que ce soit avec ou sans les enfants, pour boire un verre, pour manger en morceau ou juste pour passer du temps ensemble.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu prévoir que cette affection était trop forte. Et peut-être qu'il aurait pu prévoir la fin de cette soirée qu'ils avaient partagé il y avait de cela un mois. Draco était venu tenir compagnie à l'ancien Gryffondor qui venait de perdre une patiente à l'hôpital, ils avaient mangé en regardant un film à la télé comme ils adoraient le faire depuis que le brun avait fait découvrir à Draco la télévision. Ils avaient enchaîné avec un verre de Whisky toujours assis sur le canapé pour se détendre. Quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco aucun des deux ne songea un instant ne serait-ce qu'à se demander pourquoi ils s'embrassaient. Non, ils avaient juste continué à s'embrasser jusqu' à ce qu'un des deux passa sa main sous la chemise de l'autre et que leurs habillent disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain de la meilleure nuit de sa vie, se fut pour trouver une note de Draco sur la table basse. Un simple : « _Je suis désolé, on oublie_ » qui fit sombrer Harry dans une profonde tristesse dont il n'était toujours pas vraiment sorti. Et quand le blond commença à l'éviter refusant les nombreuses invitations du brun et ne répondant presque jamais à ses hiboux, Harry s'était juste fait une raison. Il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy et apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Il avait pris le parti de prendre sur lui pour les enfants mais si ça n'avait tenu que lui il aurait envoyé les enfants avec Ginny pour noël et se aurait passer noël avec une bouteille de Scotch. Et s'il était vraiment ravi pour Albus et Scorpius, il était aussi un peu jaloux.

Quand il les regardait s'enlacer, échanger des regards d'une tendresse inouïe, il était jaloux. Parce que ça semblait si simple d'être amoureux, si simple d'aimer l'autre. Rétrospectivement il se demandait si c'est lui qui était aveugle ou si c'était eux qui se sentait plus libre de s'aimer maintenant que leur famille était au courant. Sûrement un peu des deux.

* * *

Harry qui avait enfourné la dinde depuis quelques heures déjà, l'arrosait de jus de viande quand Draco entra un peu tendu pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide.

-Je veux bien que tu me serves un verre de vin, j'ai besoin de me détendre. C'est trop de stress les enfants.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et leur servi à tous les deux un verre de vin blanc qui était dans le frigo.

-Tu dis ça mais tu les adores, le taquina gentiment le blond.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Mais réussir les fêtes de noël c'est important pour moi, marmonna Harry en attrapant son verre.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'ils adorent les fêtes y a qu'à les regarder, dit Draco en tournant la tête verre le salon où Albus et James se chamaillaient gentiment sous les regards de Scorpius et Lily qui devait bien casser du sucre sur le dos des deux zigotos jaugea Harry d'après leurs airs goguenards.

Harry sirota tranquillement son verre de vin tout en fixant Draco du coin de l'œil et après un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants, il leva rapidement la main et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-Draco, tu comptes vraiment ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier ? demanda Harry tout de go avec un regarda nonchalant.

Draco se figea un instant jaugeant ses chances de réussir à fuir la cuisine, mais vu le regard déterminé d'Harry, elles devaient avoisiner le zéro.

-On avait décidé d'oublier il me semble, siffla le blond avec un air peu avenant qui ne découragea pas d'un iota Harry.

-Non, tu as décidé pour nous deux et ensuite tu m'as évité, je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas promis aux enfants que tu serais là à noël, tu ne serais même pas venu. Alors quoi on oublie juste comme ça et tu vas arrêter de me parler à part si cela concerne les enfants ?

-On est pas marié à ce que je sache, déclara Draco en tentant d'ignorer le regard blessé du brun même si son cœur se serra face à cette vision qu'il détesta. C'était une lamentable erreur et…

-C'est ça que tu penses que c'était une erreur, vraiment ?

-Tu étais saoul et tu venais de perdre une patiente, je n'aurais pas dû profiter de ton état pour…

-Si je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi, je n'aurais pas coucher avec toi. J'ai déjà été bourré avec Ron et on a pas fini dans un lit. Je couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge je te signale, et encore moins si je n'ai pas un minimum de sentiment pour la personne, Draco. Donc non, moi je ne considère pas ça comme une erreur. Par contre je me suis demandé quelle erreur j'avais commise pour me retrouver tout seul le matin suivant avec une misérable note et un lit vide.

Harry avait à présent les yeux qui brillaient d'une colère et d'une amertume mal contenues en fixant Draco qui dégluti en reculant d'un pas comme pour ne pas être irradié sous le regard émeraude.

-Euh…papa ?

La voix de Lily fit redescendre les deux adultes sur terre et Harry désactiva son sort avant de sourire à sa fille.

-Oui, ma puce ?

-Je pourrais avoir du jus de pomme, s'il te plaît ? Il n'y en a plus dans le salon.

-Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, déclara Harry en attrapant une bouteille neuve dans le frigo.

Lily repartie guillerette dans le salon sa bouteille dans sa main et Harry s'apprêtait à la suive quand le bras de Draco lui bloqua le passage. Il sursauta surpris et se tourna le blond qui avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Alors tu ne regrettes pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il les yeux baissés.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour m'avoir fait passer une des plus belles nuits de ma vie Draco ?

Le blond piqua un fard et attrapa la taille du brun avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry légèrement plus petit que lui.

-Harry, je…

Une paire de lèvre interrompue sa phrase et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser qui pris de l'ampleur quand Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond qui le rapprocha de lui presque par réflexe. Leurs lèvres se caressaient avec une tendresse qui leur coupa littéralement le souffle et paradoxalement ce baiser était une véritable bouffée d'air frais, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis leur dernière étreinte. C'était comme si tout l'univers entier avait disparu sous leurs pieds et qu'il flottait dans l'espace. Comme si, ils étaient enfin à leur place, chez eux.

Harry fut le premier à briser le baiser, légèrement essoufflé il agrippa la chemise de Draco entre ses doigts et déposa un dernier bécot sur ses lèvres avant de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant niaisement.

-C'est du gui, dit-il simplement en regardant Draco dans les yeux son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres avant de regarder dans le salon bien silencieux tout d'où coup pour s'apercevoir que leurs enfants les regardaient bouche bée.

-Euh…oups ?

* * *

Albus plaisantait avec James quand son visage se figea d'un coup en regardant derrière son frère. Là, dans la cuisine, Il pouvait voir par la porte ouverte son père embrasser le père de son petit ami avec un entrain. La tendresse palpable qui se dégageait de cette étreinte le pétrifia.

James, Scorpius et Lily se retournèrent d'un seul homme face au comportement soudain d'Albus et se figèrent eux aussi quand Harry eu enfin l'air de se rendre compte de son public.

-Euh…oups ?

Les six occupants de la maison gardèrent un instant dans le silence en se jaugeant du regard avant que Scorpius ne se décide à prendre un autre toast décidant sur l'instant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés après tout, non ?

Les trois Potter eux demeurèrent un instant silencieux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour assouvir leur curiosité naturelle. Ce fut Lily qui lança les hostilités la première :

-Vous êtes amoureux ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant au point qu'Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser lire autant d'Harlequin.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? interrogea James plus simplement.

-Vous pouvez pas vous mariez, parce que quand j'épouserai Scorpius je ne veux pas qu'il devienne mon frère ou je ne sais pas quoi, déclara Albus pragmatique ce qui fit rougir Scorpius toujours assis dans le sofa du canapé.

Le blond se leva et entra à son tour dans la cuisine en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne de la même façon que son père le faisait lorsqu'il disait une ânerie, c'est-à-dire avec force et amour.

-Aïeuh, espèce de tortionnaire, marmonna Albus en se frottant le crâne.

-T'es bête ou quoi on ne sera jamais frère et sœur, on a aucun lien de sang ! Ils peuvent se marier et nous aussi, au pire on partagera un frère ou une sœur, mais pas de quoi casser une aile à un dragon…Mais si tu me demande en mariage je veux une superbe bague, je te préviens !

Albus se tourna vers son petit ami un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon cœur, j'étais toujours su que tu étais une personne vénale, déclara-t-il se prenant par la même occasion un coup de sur le bras sous les rires des autres.

-Non, mais on va pas se marier, on vient à peine de commencer quelque chose, déclara Harry. Parce qu'on bien commencé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite en fixant l'ancien Serpentard d'un regard hésitant.

-Oui, je crois bien que oui, répondit Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry dans la sienne qui ne pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

* * *

Il était presque vingt heures quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent avec Hugo et Rose comme convenu. Le repas était déjà cuit, la table dressée, et les enfants déjà attablés. Ce fût Draco qui leur ouvrit avec un petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitter ses lèvres depuis sa mise en couple bancale avec Harry.

-Je vous en prie entrez, les enfants sont déjà à table, et la dinde vient de sortir du four.

-Ça tombe bien j'ai faim !

-Ronald, tu as toujours faim, répliqua justement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les quatre Weasley entrèrent dans la maison chaleureuse et se hâtèrent d'enlever leur manteau recouvert de neige. Les enfants se ruèrent dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres pendant qu'Hermione et Ron allèrent directement dans la cuisine saluer Harry qui contempler sa dinde dorée avec fierté. Hermione se précipita vers lui pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras à l'en étouffer sous les rires de Ron qui se moquait délibérément de son air de martyre.

-'Mione, tu m'étouffes !

-Oh, pardon ! Tient, lui dit-elle avant de lui donner une bouteille de champagne et une boîte de chocolat.

-Oh du chocolat ! T'es un amour merci, tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire que la brune lui rendit avec plaisir avant de se diriger vers la cloison ouverte pour en donner aux enfants qui se ruèrent dessus avant de venir embrasser leur tante et oncle.

Hermione eut un léger sourire satisfait en avisant la proximité entre Albus et Scorpius puis celle entre Harry et Draco. Alors, ça pour le coup elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais rétrospectivement ça semblait couler de source, que voulez-vous les Potter semblaient être attirés par les Malfoy et inversement.

Quand ils furent enfin tous réuni autour de la table, Harry ramena les différents plats sur la table au grand plaisir de Ron qui savoura ses patates et son poulet avec un plaisir non feint qui frôlait l'indécence. Si Ron eut vite fait de comprendre la relation entre Scorpius et Albus quand ils échangèrent un mini bécot quand ils pensaient que personne ne regardait, il mit plus de temps pour réaliser que l'atmosphère entre Harry et Draco aussi avait sensiblement changé.

Après le repas, alors que tous s'étaient réunis autour de la table du salon une part de bûche à la main, il y eut cet infime instant Harry observa tout le monde, et quand son regard se fixa sur Draco assis tout près de lui, ce regard qu'ils échangèrent, même Ron ne put le manquer. Ils étaient complètement et irrémédiablement raide dingue l'un de l'autre même si le roux se demanda vaguement s'ils s'en étaient rendu compte eux-mêmes.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main d'Harry et de lui embrasser le bout des doigts ce qui fit rougir légèrement le brun qui baissa légèrement la tête adorablement gênée

-Alors James, demanda Ron, ça se passe bien les études ?

-Oui, mais je t'avoue que la masse de travail est monumentale.

-Je sais, on ne voyait presque plus ton père pendant ses études, j'avais l'impression de me la couler douce à côté !

-Bah, en même temps, le cursus d'aurore requiert un peu moins de travail intellectuel mon cœur, fit remarquer justement Hermione ce qui fit rire toute la petite assemblée.

-Bah il y avait du droit quand même, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe faussement vexé.

-Et toi Lily ?

-Tout va bien tante Hermione, je pense avoir mes BUSES, sans problème !

-Et vous les garçons ?

-Parfaitement, je vais avoir mes ASPICS avec O partout, se venta Albus sous le regard moqueur de son petit ami.

-Ah oui ? même en métamorphose ? demanda Scorpius.

-Enfin, presque partout, rectifia Albus avec un sourire innocent tandis que Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de vantardise.

-Moi, aussi ça ira je pense, reprit Scorpius ? De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix si je veux être prise dans cette école d'architecture.

-Oh, tu veux faire de l'architecture.

-Oui, j'ai demandé des écoles à Londres, j'espère être pris, souffla Scorpius timidement.

Albus sans aucune arrière-pensée attrapa la main de Scorpius et l'attira dans une étreinte protectrice, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut d'être rejeté par le blond qui se trouva gêné comme jamais par cette marque d'affection face à son père et aux Weasley. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'Albus se leva le visage fermé et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre sous le regard impuissant des autres.

Un ange passa dans le salon alors que Scorpius regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux incapable de regarder autre part. Il était horriblement gêné. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se chamaillaient devant leur famille, mais c'était la première fois en tant que couple. Il était tiraillé entre la honte et cette envie irrépressible d'aller voir Albus pour ce faire pardonner.

-Putain, fait chier ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant alors que l'envie de se rabiboche avec Albus prit le pas sur tout le reste ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Draco face à tant de mots colorés.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans leur chambre avant d'entrer sous le regard curieux des autres qui décidèrent de les laisser tranquille et de reprendre leur discussion comme si de rien était. Scorpius entra dans leur chambre avec un air repentant qui se renforça en découvrant Albus allongé face au mur.

-Albus, pardonne-moi, je suis désolé, boude pas. C'est noël.

-Dit celui qui me rejette comme une merde...

-Excuse- moi j'étais gêné, je sais que j'ai mal réagi mais…

-Oui, je sais ça Scorpius ! s'exclama Albus en se retournant face au blond qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Je le sais, j'ai patienté deux ans pour pouvoir annoncer enfin à ma famille que je sortais avec toi et maintenant tu es tellement gêné que je peux même pas t'enlacer quand je sens que tu es angoissé parce que quoi ? Ton père nous regarde ? Tu sais que tout le monde nous regardera toujours, déjà parce qu'on est les fis Potter et Malfoy et ensuite parce que notre couple va en étonner plus d'un. Alors, quoi ? Je suis sensé ne pas te toucher en présence des autres même dans le cercle familial ?

-Albus, t'énerve pas, tu savais que j'étais gêné facilement avant qu'on sorte ensemble et ça n'a jamais changé ! Je suis gêné d'être câlin devant ma famille c'est pas un crime non ?

Albus et Scorpius se jaugèrent du regard plusieurs seconde avant que le brun ne soupire.

-Oui, tu as raison excuse-moi de m'être emporté, soupira-t-il en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquelles Scorpius fondit immédiatement.

-Je te pardonne, après tout je savais que tu étais impulsif avant de sortir avec toi se moqua gentiment Scorpius avant de glisser ses bras derrière la nuque d'Albus et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun répondit au baiser de son amoureux et vint rapidement taquiner sa langue tout en resserrant sa pris sur sa taille. Quand ils se séparèrent haletant, Scorpius eu un sourire qui fit fondre Albus. Comment pouvait-il rester fâché contre ce petit ange diabolique plus de cinq minutes.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, je t'aime, déclara Albus en embrassant le bout du nez de son amoureux.

-Je t'aime aussi, Albus même si je ne te le dis pas souvent et même si j'ai du mal à être démonstratif en public. N'en doute jamais, répondit Scorpius en caressant doucement sa joue.

Ce fut Draco qui les sorti de leur bulle en toquant à la porte de la chambre.

-Les garçons, si ça vous intéresse, c'est l'heure des cadeaux.

Les deux garçons sortirent main dans la main de leur chambre et furent reconnaissant à leur famille de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé où les cadeaux avaient déjà été trié par attribution et Lily fut la première à ouvrir ses présents comme à son habitude et sauta dans les bras de son père en découvrant le téléphone portable qu'elle avait demandé tout au long de l'année puis fit la bise à Draco qui avait acheté plusieurs coques du dit téléphone pour « qu'elle puisse les assortir à ses vêtements évidemment ». Hermione et Ron lui avaient acheté un collier en argent avec un cœur rose qui conquis de suite Lily, qui le passa de suite à son cou. James et Albus lui offrirent une robe sur laquelle elle avait craqué lors de leur sortie à Londres avec Ginny aux dernières vacances qui leur valu deux gros bisous baveux. Et Scorpius après de longues hésitations lui avait acheté un abonnement d'un an à ELLE _witch._

James qui aimait les cadeaux pratiques, reçut de son père un kit « Pour survivre quand on est en médicomagie » composé de plein de chose « essentiel » selon son père comme un baume instantané contre le mal de tête, un repose tête pour s'endormir n'importe tout, dès qu'il le pourrait, des boules magiques programmées pour masser différentes zones du corps et autre objets utiles. Harry se senti presque gêné quand son aîné le regarda comme s'il était le Messi. Sa tante et son oncle lui avait acheté une montre puisqu'il avait cassé sa dernière et que cette dernière lui était indispensable en examen. Lily lui avait acheté une édition spéciale de la pièce qu'ils avaient été voir avec leur mère l'été dernier. Albus et Scorpius lui avait acheté un nouveau sac de cours parce que le siens était complètement défoncé par le poids de ses manuels même alléger par un sort et James leur en fut reconnaissant.

Albus hurla de joie face à son balai de son père, l'équipement d'entretient d'Hermione et Ron et encore plus quand Scorpius, James et Draco lui offrit deux places pour aller au match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'an prochain dans une tribune spéciale qui avait dû leur coûter la peau du cul. Lily elle eut droit à un bisou sur le front pour le porte-clé en forme de balai fait main qu'elle lui avait fabriquée et qu'elle avait ensorcelée pour donner l'impression de flotter dans le vent.

Scorpius fut ravi de la panoplie de livre reçut par Harry, James, Hermione et Ron. Draco eut même droit à un bref câlins quand son fils découvrit les carnets de croquis de diverses tailles qu'il lui avait acheté. Il se tourna ensuite vers Albus qui avait son cadeau dans les mains.

Il tenait une petite boite noire en velours et Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Je comptais te l'offrir en privé mais puisque tout le monde est au courant…Scorpius ça fait seulement deux ans qu'on est ensemble et je sais déjà que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Evidemment on est trop jeune pour se marier, mais… Albus ouvrit la boîte dévoilant une magnifique bague en or blanc assertit d'une émeraude entourée de deux petites pierres de Lune d'une beauté insaisissable. Mais je veux te faire cette promesse, Scorpius que quoi qu'il puisse arriver je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer. Un jour je t'offrirai une vraie bague de fiançailles mais pour l'instant j'espère que tu accepteras cette bague de promesse.

Quand Albus osa enfin relever les yeux vers Scorpius se fut pour tomber sur deux perles d'argent remplit de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

-Albus…

Scorpius semblait tétanisé et pourtant quand Albus le regarda, il oublia tout le public, toute sa famille, il n'y avait plus qu'Albus et lui. Plus tard il se sentirait gêné et très embarrassé en repensant à cette scène et aux yeux de son père surpris mais attendri de la presque demande en mariage d'Albus à Scorpius. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que Scorpius pouvait faire c'était réduire la distance le séparant d'Albus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain en lui murmurant une litanie de « je t'aime » brouillée par sa voix mouillée de larme.

Albus fini par attraper la main de Scorpius pour y glisser la bague de promesse qu'il embrassa ensuite avec révérence et respect.

* * *

Draco, adossé à un mur du salon, avait passé ses bras autour des hanches de Harry qui jouait avec le collier que le blond lui avait offert pour noël en regardant tout le monde danser au milieu du salon qui avait été momentanément vidé de ses sofas et de sa table basse. Scorpius avait les bras autour du coup d'Albus et ils semblaient danser une sorte de slow même si la musique ne s'y prêtait pas mais Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'ils écoutaient vraiment le tempo. Hermione rigolait des pitreries de son mari qui clairement ne savait pas danser. James faisait danser sa sœur qui se déchaînait sur la musique et Hugo et Rose dansait aussi de leur côté riant comme des petits fous. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle. Pour lui c'était ça noël, la famille, la joie, les rires et cette année, et même si ce fut un cadeau imprévu, l'amour.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Draco et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du blond tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est du gui.

Draco leva à son tour les yeux au ciel avant de rire doucement…

-Si c'est du gui alors…

…et d'embrasser Harry avec tendresse et affection.

Oui cette année, l'Amour fut sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau qu'Harry avait reçu, et quel cadeau!

 **Fin**

 **C'est la fin de cet OS, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, j'accepte toutes les critiques qui permettent de progresser bonnes ou mauvaises**

 **A bientôt, j'espère!**


End file.
